


What Will We Do?

by CrazedG



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedG/pseuds/CrazedG
Summary: This is way after the ending of season 6 of Venture Bros. Dr. Venture has always had a soft spot for Brock, and so did he for doc. And they have been very intimate as of lately like they use to, but little did they know that they were in for a surprise, a very unexpected one at that and more drama to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story might take me a while to update.
> 
> Also warning, mpreg.

Dr. Venture aka rusty venture lied fast asleep in his bed. The sun rose up slowly for a new day was about to begin. The sunlight from the sun crept onto the sleeping scientist causing him to mumble and groan. He turned the opposite direction pulling the sheets with him for he was not ready nor wanted to get up today. Rusty wasn’t in the best of spirits for he believes he might have another being in his body. Could it be another twin who will be way successful than him? Or is it a psychotic twin who just wishes plain revenge on him. Or maybe both like his late brother. For all, he knows it could just be a damn tumor or something. But eventually, he will have to get himself checked. It’s better to find out than to just sit here and wait for something bad to happen.

Though just when he thought he wouldn’t be getting out of bed today, brock peaked into the room whispering to him. “Hey doc, you up?” he raised a brow. “Now I am” rusty pulled the sheets over his head irritably. “Sorry doc but you got to get yourself checked today, doctors orders. And mine too” brock said seriously, for he cared dearly for him. “Fine! You guys wouldn’t drop it anyways, so I might as well go” rusty hissed as he threw the sheets off of him. Brock hurried in quick to help him get out of bed. “What are you doing?” rusty asked questionably. “I’m just helping you doc,” brock said blankly. “Well I’m fine brock, there is no need for you to do so. Jeez, you act as if I’m not capable of doing anything with whatever this is inside of me” rusty snapped. “Whatever doc” brock sighed.

Rusty attempted to get out of bed with all the extra weight on him. He succeeded in getting up but not keeping himself up. Brock quickly caught him before he was able to hit the floor. “See doc. You almost fell on your face.” brock pointed out. “Oh whatever, I just lost my balance is all” rusty argued. “If you say so,” brock agreed but not really. He picked him up bridal style and carried him to check up room. 

“Hey doctor venture, how are you feeling today?” the doctor said cheerfully. “What they hell does it look like?” rusty replied with a sour attitude. “Well I’m sure after we find out what’s in you will be in a groovy mood again” the doctor smiled. “Of course, ” rusty said sarcastically. Brock placed doc on the hospital bed as the doctor prepared his equipment. The doctor lifted rusty’s nightshirt and began applying the gel. “Good god that’s cold!” Rusty jumped slightly. “Sorry about that” the doctor apologized. He then grabbed the ultrasound scanner and slowly began moving it lower down to rusty’s abdominal. The doctor then stopped, for something had caught his eyes. But he wasn’t the only one who was in shock. “Hey doctor…what…is that?” rusty asked in fear. “Why that doctor venture is a baby,” the doctor said happily. “Ha-ha, you’re joking right” rusty laughed sarcastically. “I don’t think he’s pulling your leg doc” brock commented as he continued to look at the ultrasound screen. “That’s impossible!” rusty protested, for he did not want to believe it. “But it is possible doctor venture, for you see some males, very rare, are sometimes born with some female parts. Some being the breast, vagina, or even the reproductive organs,” he explained. “WHAT!” rusty panicked? “But of course you’d have to have had sex with someone of the same sex to obtain this…um…have you been active with anyone?” the doctor asked nervously, knowing it was quite the personal question but it was also his job. Rusty gulped not wanting to admit that he and brock have been intimate countless times. Brock began sweating nervously for he didn’t know what to do if the kid was his. “Yes…I have…the man you are looking for is this man” rusty admitted as he pointed to brock. “Congratulations Mr. bock Samson” the doctor congratulated. “Yeah…thanks,” brock pulled out his pack of cigarettes with shaking hands. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you two will make great parents” the doctor reassured the two of them not knowing the countless deaths of rusty’s sons and how he can make clones of them. 

The doctor then cleaned rusty up and had him sent back to bed. But rusty still couldn’t believe he was pregnant. As he lied in his bed, looking paler than usual as if he has seen something that was worth killing himself as he thought about all the horrors he would have to go through. “You know…that would explain why you had such an appetite and your moods been shittier” brock began, trying to start some type of conversation. But even he knew he couldn’t take this well either.

“Brock…grab your knife…and kill me” rusty said blankly with no feeling what so ever. “Whoa doc, what the hell are you talking about, I’m not going to kill you.” brock rejected. “IF YOU WON'T THEN I WILL, GIVE ME THE FUCKING KNIFE BROCK! CAUSE I WILL BE DAMNED IF I HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS AND FOR IT TO GROW IN ME, COME OUT OF ME, AND FOR IT TO RUIN ME!” rusty snapped making brock eyes shoot wide open in shock.

Rusty hopped out of bed, which threw brock completely off guard as he reached for his knife. Brock grabbed him carefully by both of his hands, pushing him back quickly and pinning him down to the bed. “Snap out of it doc!” brock demanded. “Get the hell off of me brock! I will not stand th-“ rusty was cut off quick by brock’s soft but firm lips. Rusty mumbled and fought under each breath but deep inside who couldn’t resist but to give in. The kiss lasted for a good long time before the two parted.

“Doc, please don’t do this to yourself. It's not worth it.” Brock said softly. “I don’t want to lose you or the baby. I love you too damn much to let something like that happen,” he confessed. Rusty was speechless for he did not know what to say. His wide eyes began to tear up. “You…do?” Rusty asked as his lips quivered. “Yes doc, I do” Broc replied as he planted a softer kiss upon rusty’s lips. 

“Wait, wait” Rusty push brock to break the kiss. “What about that warrianna?” Rusty asked with a raised brow for he remembers their interacting. “Oh…that” brock rubbed the back of his head uneasily. “If I recall correctly, you two were a thing” rusty folded his arms and began tapping one of his fingers. “Yeah…we are,” brock said nervously. “So for all I know you could be just saying that so that I wouldn’t have to kill myself!” Rusty spat. “No, doc…” brock couldn’t really get the words out of his mouth for he didn’t know what exactly to say considering his current situation. “Get out of my way” Rusty pushed brock aside as he had gotten up from the bed. “Oh come on doc, where the hell do you think you're going?” brock asked with a tiresome tone for he did not want to have rusty out and about with him trying to track him down. “Anywhere but here! And don’t even try contacting me cause I’m leaving the damn watch” rusty hissed as he threw down the watch and grabbed the nearest coat and stormed out the door. Brock face palmed himself, considering that he is now in a really big predicament.


End file.
